Limbo!
by Blackangelwings13
Summary: He asked me if i wanted to take a walk in the woods. How could I decline. We were best friends, classmates, and I loved him even if he did have...and he did...me. I will always love him. I own nothing. Don't like yaoi don't read, but you will be missing out on some good stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Limbo!

A PruCan Fanfiction

Chapter 1

* * *

~Matt's POV~

I stood waiting at the gate of the park that me and my best friend Gilbert Beilschmidt played at when we younger. We both have been best friends since we were six. We always played, talked, and sometimes we would take a bath together. 'The time we shared a kiss' Matthew thought blushing a bit, with a small smile forming on his lips.I slowly Placed my fingers on my lips and began to think about that time.

* * *

"_Matthew, Gilbert" Said Matthew's father, Francis Bonnefoy as he walked in with some towels, washcloths, soap, and shampoo in hand. "It's to take a bath" Both of the young boys got up from playing with some of Matthew's toys. They walked over to Francis and took their towels then proceeded to walk over to the bathroom on the other side of Matthew's room. When they went inside Francis got the bath water ready for them. "If you two need anything" He said. Gilbert and Matthew both nodded 'yes'. Francis left the bathroom and went back to making the boys dinner. _

"_Come on Mattie, let's get in" Gilbert said, he was already naked. Matthew blushed "O-Okay" Matthew took off his clothes and got into the bathtub with Gilbert. "Hey, Mattie, let me wash your back" "Okay" Matthew turned around and Gilbert started to scrub his back. Matthew did the same to his. They washed each other's hair and splashed water at one another. The two boys soon got out and dried off. "Papa, we're done" Matthew yelled. Francis came in and unplugged the tub and helped the kids dry their hair. "There" Francis said happily "Now you two put some clothes on and come downstairs for dinner." "Okay, papa" Matthew said. The two boys slipped on their pajamas and headed down stairs._

_Matthew and Gilbert walked into the kitchen. "Come and eat boys" Francis chuckled setting down all their plates. After everyone was finished with their food they all head for their bedrooms. Francis kissed Matthew a goodnight, on his forehead, then went to his room. The two boys walked into Matt's room and got into bed. "Hey Mattie, before we go to sleep you want to try something that I saw" Gilbert said. "And what's that" "Well I saw my Mutti and Vati do it, it's called a kiss. It was something like what your Vati did but they kiss each other on the lips" "I saw Papa do that with Mama before they separated, and now he and Arthur do it" "Oh" Gilbert said realizing what Matthew was talking about. Matthew's Mom and Dad had a divorce about a month ago, and now he is dating Arthur. "Alfred said that he also saw Papa and Artie kiss" Matthew said. "He told me that when he went to see Kiku, they tried it and said that it felt amazing" "Maybe if we kissed too we can get that same feeling" Gilbert said leaning closer to Matthew, closing his eyes. Matthew also leaned towards Gilbert, with his eyes closed until their lips were meeting._

* * *

"Hey, Matthew" yelled Gilbert, he run up to me grinning, with his little plush doll of a small yellow bird, he called Gilbird hanging from one of his belt loops on his jeans. He had short silver hair and deep red eyes. "O-Oh, hey there Gil" I said smiling, a light pink blush lying on my cheeks. "Hey Birdy, you want to go take a walk in the woods" Gilbert said smiling widely. I nodded my head 'yes' as I grabbed his hand and pulled him along. While we were walking he asked when I got my charm that was hanging from mg from my jeans just like his. It looked like a Polar bear. I told him that I just got it yesterday and I named him Kumajirou.

As me and Gilbert continued walking through the woods, talking; I started to wonder why he wanted to take a walk in the woods. He never truly was an outdoor person, and his skin was natural pale. But still it worried me; he never liked to take walks. Not that mind it at all, I had a crush on him since we were seven. I always considered Gilbert to be my hero since he would save me. I remember the one time when I was being teased by Ivan and Angel (That's me XD) and Gilbert came and stopped them.

* * *

"_Leave me alone" Matthew said. "Come on, Matthew you know you want to" Ivan said as he grabbed Matthew's arm. "No, I don't please leave me alone" "Be my big brother" Angel said pulling on Matthew's sweater. "N-No, please just leave me alone" Ever since Matthew was six Angel and Ivan continued to tease him. Ivan fell in love with Matthew and wanted him to 'become one' with him and Angel want to have him as her 'big brother' and would always follow him around and steal his stuff. _

"_Hey, leave Mattie alone" Gilbert yelled. The three children turned towards him. Angel ran away from them afraid that Gilbert was going to get his younger brother again. "Oh Gilbert did you come to play too" Ivan smiled, as he tightened his grip on Matthew's arm, causing him to whine in pain. "No, I came to get Mattie away from you" "I don't think I like that plan of yours" Ivan glared at Gilbert as he let go of Matthew's arm. "I think you need to leave us alone" Ivan said evilly as he walked closer to Gilbert. Matthew saw that Ivan was holding a water pipe in his hand. He quickly grabbed Ivan's arm and tried to stop him from hurting Gilbert which caused him to get slapped by Ivan. "Mattie" Gilbert yelled running over to him. "Big brother" said Natalya as she ran up to Ivan before he could attack Gilbert. "Stay away from me" Ivan yelled as he dodged Natalya and ran away, with her following him yelling 'marry me marry me marry me' "T-Thanks for saving me G-Gil" Matthew said tears streaming down his face. "Are you okay" Gilbert said "Yeah, I guess" "That's good that the awesome me saved ya in time" Gilbert laughed. "You're so silly Gilbert" Matthew laughed._

* * *

"Hey Mattie, you listening" Gilbert said knocking me out of my thoughts. "Sorry I was just thinking about something" "About what" Gilbert smirked as he began to poke my cheek. "Nothing too important" I said laughing. I wished Gilbert was more mature sometime, 'but that's what makes him unique' "Hey what's wrong Mattie" Gilbert said putting his hand on my shoulder. "Oh, nothing" I said Gilbert then chuckled "Come" He said "Let's race. It might get your mind going" "S-Sure I guess" I said blushing. Gilbert started running. "Come on, slow-poke" He yelled. I began running after him.

We continued running through the woods, until we reached an abandoned playground. I made it there first. "I win" I said trying to catch my breath. "No, I did" Gilbert yelled as he ran towards the playground. "And how did you win" I said walking towards it. "Because I'm awesome" Gilbert exclaimed "Okay, whatever you say Gil" I said. I walked up the stairs of the old playground and sat next to Gilbert. "Hey Mattie" Gilbert asked "Yes, Gil" "Remember that time when we kids" "The time you got stuck in the dryer and it took three firemen to get you out" I chuckled "No, not that" Gilbert laughed. He had a faint blush across his face that was clearly visible. "I mean the time when 'he' came out" Gilbert said "Yeah" I sighed. "I remember that" "It was back when we were eight" Gil said his expression turning sad.

* * *

Angel:Hey guys, i'm back with a new story! Sorry to tell you but Every night in my dreams will be on hold for a few until I get it done.

Gil:Like that's ever going to happen.

Angel:*Throws rock at Gil* Anyways, this was made from some story I made so it took a lot of editing.

Matt:She stayed up late for three nights.*helps Gil*

Angel:See ya all later, maybe tomorrow. Remember I own nothing. Just the original story of this.

All:*Waves* Bye!

* * *

Mutti:Mom

Vati:Dad


	2. Chapter 2

Limbo!

A PruCan Fanfiction

Chapter 2

* * *

"_Hey Gil" Said a young Matthew as he ran towards Gilbert. They both meet at their usual place; a little stream that lead to a waterfall. "Hi Mattie" Gilbert said turning around just in time to be embraced into a hug by Matthew. "Gil I found this old tree house down the stream" Matthew said with a hugged grin on his face. "Awesome" Gilbert laughed "Can we go see it" "Well it's a bit far but if we run we can probably make it" Matthew said "Well then let's go" Gilbert yelled grabbing hold of Matthew's arm and ran down the small stream towards the tree house. The two boys ran along the stream. Gilbert, with a huge smile on his face, looked at Matthew, who was laughing softly, and pulled him forward to the side of him._

_They soon came up to an old tree with a little tree house. "Cool" Said Gilbert as he slowly walked towards the old, rusted tree house, still holding on to Matthew. "I found it when we were playing hide and seek" "And then, we end up getting lost" Gilbert chuckled. "Yup! When I found you I also found this and noticed that it wasn't to far from where we meet" Mattie said smiling. "This is so awesome, let's go inside" Gilbert said ignoring what Matthew was saying as he climbed up the ladder. Matthew chuckled as he climbed up the ladder too._

_The paint on the walls inside was faded or chipped, there were cobwebs and dust everywhere, and all of the furniture that was in there was covered with sheets, like they belonged in an old mansion. "Look Mattie" Gilbert said running over to one of the covered pieces of furniture, pulling the sheet off of it. "Look it's a chest" Gilbert said. "What inside" Matthew said. Gilbert opened the chest and found it to be full of old pictures, newspaper clips, letters, and an old dress "This dress is pretty" "Well try it on" "O-Okay" Matthew said blushing "Just don't look" "Okay" Gilbert said looking through some of the old pictures and newspapers. Matthew striped down to his boxers, and then slipped on the dress. Not to his knowledge Gilbert was watching him the entire time. "I-I'm done Gilbert" Matthew said with a huge blush on his face. "You look nice" Gilbert said facing Matthew with a huge grin on his face. "S-Shut up" Matthew yelled his blush getting brighter. Gilbert chuckled._

_The two boys were sitting on a rug that they found in the corner of the tree house, with their backs to the wall. "Hey Mattie, Promise not to tell" Gilbert whispered. "I promise" "Well my Vati and the doctors' say that I'm sick" "What's wrong with you" Mattie asked in a sad tone. Gilbert smiled but then frowned again. "They said that I'm sick up here" Gilbert pointed to his head. "They said it was bipolar disorder. Or something like that" "Bipolar disorder? What's that" Mattie asked tilting his head to the side slightly. "It's when someone can't control their emotions. They'll be happy one minute and the next, they would be angry. My Vati said that I was born with it and that I have to take pills to control it." "Are you going to be okay" Mattie said crawling over to Gilbert. "Yeah, I just hate taking that medicine. It's gross" Gilbert said with an angry tone._

"_Get away" Gilbert whispered. "Gilbert what…" "I said get away from me" Gilbert yelled again, standing up. When he noticed that Matthew wouldn't get away from him, he kicked him as hard as he can, in his shoulder causing Mattie to cry in pain. Gilbert glared down at Matthew as he held his shoulder in pain. Gilbert inched his way closer to Matthew, not taking his eyes off of him. "Stop G-Gilbert, please" Matthew said, hot tears streaming down his face as he held his shoulder. He backed away from Gilbert until he was against the far wall of the treehouse. "Please stop Gilbert, your starting to scare me" Matthew whispered. "That's the point idiot" Gilbert chuckled grabbing the front of the dress that Matthew still had on. "You should be scared of me" Gilbert yelled, with a huge smile on his face as he began to start tearing at the dress roughfully. "Stop Gilbert, stop" Matthew yelled back as he tried to stop Gilbert. Both of the young boys continued to struggle, until Gilbert started to realize what he was doing and let go of Matthew._

"_Mattie, I-I'm sorry…I don't know…" Gilbert began backing away from Matthew. "I-I didn't mean to…" Gilbert cried, falling to his knees and covering his face with his hands. Matthew slowly stood up and slowly inched his way over to Gilbert, as he reached Gilbert he shakily extended his right hand towards Gilbert's head, his other hand holding up the teared dress. "Gilbert, please don't cry" Matthew said, placing his hand on top of Gilbert's head softly and sitting down in front of him, on his knees. "You have to stay happy or else 'he' will take over again." Matthew said in a serious tone. Gilbert removed his hands from his face and looked up at Mattie. Mattie softly smiled at Gilbert. Gilbert smiled back, tears still streaming down his face. "I love you Gilbert" Matthew said pulling Gilbert into an embrace. "I-I love you too, Mattie" Gilbert said sobbing into Matthew's chest._

"That was the first time, that 'He' ever came out" I said looking at Gilbert. "And the first time you cried" I chuckled. "S-Shut up" Gilbert yelled, blushing as he stood up looking at me. "At least I didn't wear a dress" Gilbert yelled again, causing me to blush a deep shade of red. "I-I only was only wearing that dress because you told me too" I yelled back, standing up too. "Why would you listen to what I said" "Because you were my first kiss…And…And I lo…" I stopped, realizing what I was saying, making me blush even more. I looked towards the woods on my left trying not to look at Gilbert and look at his beautiful red eyes, pale skin, and his soft pink lips. "J-Just forget about it" I yelled before running off into the woods.

* * *

Angel: Okay another chapter full of editing done with.

Matt: *reads chapter* You put me in a dress!?

Angel: Sorry had too.

Gil: Why did you make it so I hurt Mattie!?

Angel: Stop yelling! Anyways don't know why you two are complaining about what happened in this chapter.

Matt&Gil: Why?

Angel: You'll see*laughs evilly*

Matt: You're scary.

Angel: I know.

Gil: Angel owns nothing.

Matt: But the idea for this and the original story of this fic.

Angel: Next chapter will be the last.

All: See ya next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Limbo!

A PruCan Fanfiction

Chapter 3

* * *

~Matt's POV~

"I think…I'm lost" I said in between breaths as I leaned against a tree and slid down it. 'Why did I run away from Gilbert' I thought 'I love him, I TRULY do love him with all my heart. But why would I…' "Mattie~" Gilbert yelled "Where are you~" I quickly jumped up and started to look around. "Oh no, I-I need to hide" I whispered as I tried to find a place to hide from him. I know Gilbert well enough to know that he didn't have a weapon on him, which I am grateful for, but even if he didn't have a weapon on him he could find one in these woods. There were plenty of times we found a knife or a gun just laying around somewhere here. "I found you~" 'He' said, his voice right in my ear. I yelped, turning around with a bright red blush on my face. 'He' smirked when he looked into my eyes, seeing the fear in them. I looked down at his right hand and saw that he was holding a pocket knife in his hand. He must have found it lying around. 'I have to get away' "S-Stay away" I yelled as I ran further into the woods. I heard him chase me. My heart was racing and my head was pounding, I had no idea what to do.

I stopped running and turned around to see where how far 'He' was from me, only to have 'him' come from the left side of me and grab me, by my shoulder and push me against a tree. He squeezed my shoulder harder causing me cry in pain. "S-Stop it, you're hurting me" "That's the point, Mattie" 'He' chuckled as he slowly raised his other hand. I quickly tried to get him off of me, I scratched at his collar bone and neck, leaving cuts. I saw that 'He' smirked then quickly moved his hand downward trying to stabbing me in the heart. I tried to grab his arm but failed and had 'him' stab me in my right shoulder. I screamed in pain, tears sliding my face. "Really" 'He' asked sounding very annoyed. He pulled the knife out of my shoulder, and licked it.

"Your blood's yummy, Mattie~" 'He' said smirking. I closed my eyes and pushed him off of me, making him to scratch the skin on my left shoulder and to rip my shirt. I then ran away from him. I stopped when I reached a fallen tree. I looked around, to make sure that 'he' was not anywhere near. I leaned against a tree holding onto my shoulder. Just then I heard someone coming. "Mattie" 'He' said running up to me. "S-Stay away from me" I yelled. "Mattie, come on it's me Gilbert" "Gil" I said my eyes going wide. "Gil" I cried. He came running over to me, asking why I'm crying. Gilbert noticed I was holding my shoulder and asked why I was bleeding. "'He' attacked me earlier after our fight. He tried to kill me" "I know~" Gilbert chuckled. "What" I asked looking up at Gilbert's eyes, I then noticed that they were still a dark red. 'F-Fuck, fuck, fuck' I thought 'I need to get away' 'He' grabbed me by my left shoulder again and pushed me into the tree behind me. "P-Please don't" I pleaded as he raised his hand, and aimed for my chest. 'He' smirked before saying "I don't want Gilbert getting all the fun now do I" Then he kissed me. I couldn't help but to kiss back. 'He' then pulled away and before I could do anything else he stabbed me.

I looked down at the knife, my eyes wide. I then looked up into his eyes, with hot tears streaming down my face. 'He's smirk soon dropped into a frown and his eyes changed back to a bright red, causing me to smile as blood ran out the corner of my mouth. "M-Mattie I'm…" Gilbert began, he let go of my shoulder and the knife, and his hands were covered with my blood. "I-I didn't mean to" He whispered as he placed his hands on head, and grabbed his hair, dying it from silver to red. "I lo…ve you, Gil…bert" I said more tears running down my face. "I love you too, Mattie" Gilbert said walking closer to me. "I love you so much" Gilbert cried as he grabbed my shoulders then leaned in to kiss me. He was careful to not push the knife in more. As he kissed me, I started kiss back, weakly. I smiled one last time. I tried to lift my hand to push him closer, only to lose feeling in my entire body. I loss the feeling of his lips on mine, his hands gripping on my shoulders, everything in my body stopped working. I then slowly slipped into darkness.

~Gilbert's POV~

I pulled away from Matthew, when I felt him stop kissing me back. I let go of Matthew's shoulders, only to have him fall limp to the ground. His face looked lifeless and pale. "Mattie" I whispered kneeling down in front of him. "Come on Mattie, Open your eyes" I said, tears forming in the corners of my eyes. I looked at the knife, in Matthew's chest and ripped it out, quickly throwing it somewhere else. I couldn't take it anymore and lost it. I cried, screamed, yelled. I couldn't think straight my mind was a mess.

I know he was gone but I couldn't face that realty. 'This is your entire fault Gilbert~' 'He' said in my head, I tried to ignore it, but I know this was my fault. If I would have not got mad at Matthew or called him to meet me at this stupid park, he wouldn't be dead. I leaned into Matthew's unmoving chest and cried, not caring about the blood that got on my face. I screamed and yelled the entire time I cried.

I stayed like that until the sun was setting. "I love you" I whispered as I removed my face from Matthew's chest. I slowly stood up looking down at Mattie. I bended down and pick Matthew up, bridle style and walked away from the blood bathed tree, with the love of my life in my arms.

I soon reached the old tree house, in which 'He' first came out. 'And where I first hurt Mattie' I thought as I laid Matthew at the base of the tree, and found a shovel behind the tree's trunk and then began to dig a hole next to him. I climbed into the tree house and grabbed the old white dress, which Mattie would try on every time we came here. We both tried our best to make it fit Mattie as we got older.

"_Mattie, look" Gilbert said as he leaned into the chest. It has been a year since the two boys found this tree house. They fixed it so that there wasn't so much dust and cobwebs everywhere. "What is it Gil" Matthew said walking over to Gilbert. Matthew was wearing the dress again and was complaining about how it was kind of tight. "It's a sewing kit and a book" Gilbert said taking them out of the chest and set them on the floor. He sat in front of the two objects. Matthew sat down too and winced in pain at his dress tighten around his stomach. "We can use this to fix your dress" Gilbert exclaimed as he jumped up off the floor. "But we don't know how to use it" "Don't worry the awesome me will figure it out" The two boys managed to fix Matthew's dress. "Done" Gilbert said happily as he set done the needle and thread. "G-Good" Matthew said tears in the corner of his eyes. "I'm sorry if I hurt you Mattie" Gilbert said pulling Matthew into a hug. "How about this; I buy us both ice cream tomorrow" Gilbert asked. "Really" Matthew asked back in a soft voice. Gilbert responded with a nod of his head. "Yay" Matthew exclaimed as he knocked himself and gilbert down on the floor._

"I miss those times" I said. I ran down the ladder to the tree house with the dress in hand. Walking over to Matthew and kneeled down in front of him and changed him into the dress. I softly held his cold, lifeless hand, and looked at him. His skin was extremely pale, his lips were blue, and his eyes were a dull shade of purple. "I'll miss you, Mattie" I whispered then placed one last kiss on Matthew's cold lips before I softly placed him into the hole and covering his body with dirt. "Rest in peace, my love" I said falling to my knees crying even more.

* * *

Angel: One more chapter and then we're done.

Matt: *reads chapter* Y-You killed me!?

Angel: Yeah it was in the original.

Gil: And you made me kill him!?

Angel: Yup.

Matt&Gil: Why!?

Angel: Because I…yeah

Matt: WTF...

Angel: *chuckles*

Gil: Anyways we think Angel is going insane.

Angel: No I'm not. Maybe.

Matt: Angel owns nothing but original

Angel: Hetalia goes to the rightful owner.

Gil: And if she did own hetalia there would have been a 2p episode already.

Angel: Yup!

All: See ya next time!

* * *

PS: My birthday is tomorrow so I won't be editing that day or the next so I will edit Chapter 4 a bit today. Hope you liked this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Limbo!

A PruCan Fanfiction

~Gilbert's POV~

I got up off the ground, then walked over to the river and wash all the blood off of me. When I finished I grabbed Matthew's old clothes and washed them of the blood too. After I finished I tied them to a stick and placed it at the head of Matthew's grave. I laid down next to his grave and thought of all the times we played together, talked, hanged out, everything. 'I will miss you Mattie' I thought smiling a bit. I got up and walked away from the tree house. I passed the old playground and walked down the path that I and Matthew took. I made it the gate of the park and looked back at the path. I felt tears start to fall and I ran all the way back home.

Once I reached the front door of my house I took out my key and unlocked the door. Walking in I closed the door and took off my shoes. "Bruder" Asked my little brother Ludwig as he poked his head out of the kitchen. "Hey there, Luddy" I said sadly smiling. "What's wrong Bruder" "Nothing. I'm going to go take a bath and head to bed" I said walking over to the steps. "What about dinner" "I'll pass" I said walking up the stairs and to the bathroom. I closed the door and started to get undressed. I started the bath water and got in. I ducked under the water and wet my hair. "Why must everything remind me of you" I whispered.

Everything I passed reminded me of Matthew. A few times when I walking home I thought I saw him. I must really missed him that much. 'Then join him~' 'He' said in my head. "No! He wouldn't want me to kill myself" 'But don't you want to~' I didn't say anything. Do I want to join Matthew? But he might hate me if I did. I started to get mad with myself for thinking that.

I started to lose control of my body and then I fainted.

~Noone's POV~

Gilbert's eye color started to change from bright red to a darker color. He smirked when he noticed the razor on the corner of the tub. He leaned forward and grabbed it. He unscrewed it with his nail and took out one of them. Discarding the other pieces on the floor, he held the razor blade in his hand and slid it on his wrist, cutting it. He did it again several times, on both of his wrist.

~Gilbert's POV~

I soon got control of my body again and noticed that I was cutting my wrist. I couldn't believe that 'he' did that to me. Even though I was think of doing it myself. 'Well he saved me the trouble' I thought as I leaned back and relaxed. "Bruder, are you okay" Ludwig asked as he opened the door. It wasn't the first time he saw me naked, so anytime he walked in on me naked he didn't freak out. But this time he did. He rushed over to the bathtub and looked down in horror. My wrists were slit open and my blood was mixing in with the water.

"Bruder, what…" "I'm sorry" I whispered looking away from Ludwig. My bangs covered my eyes as I stood up. I stepped out of the tub and grabbed a towel. I wrapped it around it around my waist then sat down on the toilet. Ludwig grabbed the first-aid kit and took out some bandages and grabbed a rag off of the shelve. He wet the rag and then wiped my wrist with it after he finished with that, he wrapped my wrist with the bandages. I stood up and thanked Ludwig for helping me and then I walked into my room and got ready for bed.

The next morning I got out of bed and went to school. I went to my locker and looked at the one to my left; which was Matthew's. I felt tears prick at the corner of my eyes; I blinked them away, grabbed my textbooks for history and quickly closed my locker and went to class. I walked into class a bit early. I walked to the back of the room and took my seat. A few minutes later the rest of the class walked in.

After every student was in class the teacher checked intendance. He called everyone. He called my name and then the person who sat; Matthew Williams. That was the moment I lost it and asked to go to the bathroom. He said yes and I ran out of the classroom. I ran into one of the stalls and locked the door. Sliding down the stalls wall I pulled my knees up to my chest and then cried. I stayed like that all period until my brother came to see if I was okay, because he would always pick me up from first period. I opened the stall door and looked at his surprised look. He never saw me cry before so I suspected that it was surprising to him. "Bruder, why are you crying" Ludwig asked as he opened the stall more.

I backed away and sat on the toilet, covering my face with my hands. Ludwig closed and locked the door then asked me why I was crying again. "I killed him…" I whispered. "What" "I killed him! I-I killed Mattie…" I yelled. I looked Ludwig straight in the eyes when I told him. The look on his face made my heart break more. "W-Why would you do that" He yelled back. I got mad at myself and blacked out.

~Noone's POV~

Gilbert's eyes changed a dark red again as he chuckled and said "Because why not~". Ludwig got mad and grabbed the front of his brothers' shirt and pushed him against the stall wall. "What the hell is your problem Gilbert?! You loved him didn't you?! Then why did you do it" Ludwig yelled. 'He' didn't answer he just grinned widely and chuckled. "Answer me" Ludwig yelled again. "Because~" 'He' said, slowly lifting his head until he made with Ludwig. "He had it coming~. You all do~" 'He' said grabbing Ludwig by the throat and throwing him into the opposite wall.

Ludwig looked into his brother's eyes and noticed they were darker as he struggled to get his hands off of his throat. "You" "You finally noticed~" 'He' said. "Let go of me" Ludwig struggled to say as 'He' tightened his grip on his throat. "I rader you die~" Gilbert yelled as he grabbed Ludwig's hair lift the seat of the toilet up and then smashed Ludwig's head into the water. 'He' laughed as he saw Ludwig struggle for air.

~Gilbert's POV~

I got control of my body stopped what I was doing. I let go of my Brother's head and backed away. He popped his head out of the toilet and gasped for air along with gagging. "Luddy, I'm…" I said before running out of the stall and through the halls of the school. As I ran I bumped into someone. I opened my eyes to see my brother's friend Feliciano and his twin brother Lovino Vargas. They were both sitting on the floor too. "Watch where you're going you stupid potato eater" Lovino yelled as he stood up. "Sorry" I whispered. My bangs covering my eyes. "Ve~ what's wrong Gilbert" Feliciano asked me. "Nothing. I-I need to go" I said before running off.

I ran out to the back of the school. I slid down the brick wall of the tall building and just sat there, thinking. 'Why must I live! There's no point! The one I love is gone and all I do is hurt the one's I love' I thought, gripping my hair to the point where I thought I was going to pull it out. 'Why must you live~' 'He' said. 'Just let me take control and I'll end it all~' "No! Then you'll just kill everyone else I love" 'Then let me end it~' Said a voice that sounded like mine. 'Or me~' A few more said. They repeated that same thing over and over again. "Stop it! I just want you all to go away" I yelled, tears falling down my face. 'Then you have to die~' 'He' said laughing. 'Die~' the other voices repeated over and over.

"That sounds nice" I said agreeing with the voices. Everything they said was right. I should just end my life now. I stood up grinning, head cast down. I walked back into the school. I pasted everyone in the halls, teachers, students, friends, everyone. Some tried to ask me questions and see if I was okay, but I just ignored them. Alfred also came up to me and asked if I seen Matthew. I didn't answer again but I did black out.

~Noone's POV~

"Hey Gilbert! Have you seen Mattie? Last time I heard from him was when he went to the park to see you" Alfred said. 'He' stopped and looked at Alfred and laughed loudly "Your brother's dead~! I killed him~" then he continued walking until he stopped again. "Go to that same park and go deep into the woods and go right until you reach a tree house~. Your brother's buried there~." "W-What" "Also don't blame Gilbert~" 'He' said before fainting.

~Gilbert's POV~

I soon reached the roof of the school. On my way a few teachers asked me where I was going, didn't answer. I locked the door to the roof and slowly walked to the edge. I heard some of the kids who were out on the field yell and scream. A gym teacher came out and then called the police. They soon came, some were on the ground with a net, and some of them somehow made it up to the roof. My brother, Alfred, Feliciano and Lovino were with them. They were trying to convince me not to jump. I didn't listen to what they were saying all I did was turn my head and stared at my brother.

"Wiedersehen Bruder, ich liebe dich. Bis bald" I said loud, so that he could hear me. I turned my head down and saw the net. I know that they were going to catch me, but I was going to jump anyways. I heard my brother leave. Guess he couldn't see me go. I think I also heard Alfred, Feliciano and Lovino leave too. Guess they couldn't handle it ether. I decide that it was the time so I closed my eyes and jumped.

And the stupid police men were able to catch me. So I climbed out of the net and saw my brother and the other three with him. I saw that one of the police men had a gun. I grinned and grabbed it. Everyone froze. Feliciano cried and prayed that I wouldn't do it. Alfred stood wided eyed so did Lovino. And my brother just stared at me and said "Ich werde dich vermissen, Bruder" and smiled. I smiled back and felt tears roll down my face. "Für mich weine nicht, okay" I said seeing the tears roll down Ludwig's face. I looked at the police men in front of me and laughed, seeing how stupid they looked holding their guns toward me. I looked up into the sky and said "Ich komme, um dich zu sehen. Nur dort auf mich warten…Mattie" as I lifted the gun to the side of my head. "Ich liebe dich, Mattie" I closed my eyes and pulled the trigger.

~Gilbert's POV~

I woke up in a tree house just like the one me and Matthew use to play in but this time it was decorated with the Prussian, German, and Canadian flags. I was wearing a white dress that puffed out towards the end and a red ribbon around my neck. "Where am I" I said. I heard someone coming up. And to my surprise it was Matthew, He was wearing the same dress as me. "Mattie" I said getting his attention. "Gil" Mattie yelled running over to me and hugged me. "Gil I missed you so much" Mattie said crying into my chest. I smiled rubbing his head softly. Once he stopped crying he removed his face from my chest and smiled then asked me why I was here. I told him that I killed myself and he asked why.

"I couldn't live without you there with me. I did a lot of things after you died" I explained to him what happened and I started to cry. He hugged me tightly and told me it was going to be okay. After I finished crying I asked him where we were. "We're in Limbo are something like that. I'm not really sure" "Oh" We talked about random stuff and played outside. I noticed that beside the tree's trunk was Matthew's grave. He told me that he found mine and saw what happened at the school. I asked if he could show me mine, and he agreed to.

We reached the school and what I saw surprised me. Everyone that was there. The police was taking care of my body, asking people questions, everything. Went over to Alfred and heard what he was saying, he was explaining to the police about where Matthew body was. "Thanks for that Alfred" I said. Then I went to Feliciano and Lovino. Their conversation was boring. Last was my brother, He explained to the officer everything he know. "Going to miss you, Luddy" I said smiling. Matthew and I went back to the tree house and we saw some police officers digging up Matthew's grave.

I looked down into the grave and saw Matthew's cold body. His skin was still pale, but had dirt some dirt on it, his dress was dirty too and so was his hair. I saw Matthew's happy expression when he listened to one of the conversation. "Gil, they said they was going to examine both our body's then bary us together. They were also going to rename the park after us" "Awesome"

~10 Years later~

Matthew and I have started dating and were going to get married even if we were in Limbo we still had fun together. A few people joined us; Alfred, Kiku, and Lovino. Lovino's boyfriend, Antonio also joined us. We found out that they died in a car crash. Alfred didn't forgive me for killing Matthew but he did allow me to marry him.

After a few years more people joined us some we didn't know and some we did like; Feliciano and my brother Ludwig. They both were murdered by some insane man. We also saw that Ivan married some guy named Wang Yao. Kiku said that he was his friend. We saw Angel and Natalia again. They were fine.

Me and Matthew decided to wait until all of our friends were with us to get married. Ludwig and Feliciano started dating and Lovino didn't like it but put up with it. After the years we traveled the world and did everything you could think of. Some things were hard but we did it. We still went to school because it seemed like the only thing to do to keep busy. We went to the colleges we wanted to go to and enjoy ourselves.

The rest of family and friends died and then joined us. We went to their spots of death and listened to conversation. Me and Matthew got married and went on a honeymoon in Canada. After a few more years some of us started disappearing. Matthew's Vati disappeared and was born again as a baby. Same thing also happened to Alfred's Vati too. We started getting worried if that was going to happen to us. But we then decided if it did that we will all find each other again and never forgot about one another. Slowly each one of us was picked off some at the same time and they became twins. But that only happened once and it was for Lovino and Antonio.

Soon only me and Matthew were the only ones left. We were the only ones left only for a month and then we started getting a tingling feeling and saw that we were slowly fading away. "Gil, I'm scared" Matthew said as he hugged me tightly. "Don't worry just remember we'll always be together. Okay" I asked, holding Matthew chin making him look at me. He smiled and then laughed. "Okay! Let's leave our next selves a little message" Matthew said quickly scratching a message saying;

'Dear us,

Please go into this tree house and look through everything in there. Me and Gil have left something in there for you two. And please find our friends and became friends with them. Also please if you're ever in Limbo please do this every time for us. Here is a list of our friends and family; Ludwig, Feliciano, Alfred Kiku, Francis, Arthur, Ivan, Wang Yao, Lovino and Antonio. Please don't forget them or us.

, Love Matthew and Gilbert'

"Let's hope they this" Matthew said. We both were almost see through now. "One last kiss" I asked pulling Matthew closer. "Gladly" Matthew said crashing his lips into mine. Matthew quickly pulled away and wrote down everyone's name. After he finished he crashed his lips into mine as we disappeared into nothing.

Angel: And we are done!

Matt: That was a beautiful ending *Cries*

Gil: Wow. Amazing. But don't like that you killed me.

Angel: If I didn't we wouldn't have got this beautiful amazing ending.

Gil: True.

Matt: And over 2,000 words!

Gil: That's a first.

Angel: I'm so proud of myself!

Matt: Anyways Angel doesn't own anything.

Angel: But the original

Gil: Hetalia goes to the rightful owner

Angel: I might make a short sequel about the next Matthew and Gilbert.

Gil: So please review it helps.

All: See ya!

Translates:

'Wiedersehen Bruder, ich liebe dich. Bis bald'= 'Goodbye brother, I love you. Bye for now'

'Ich werde dich vermissen, Bruder'= 'I will miss you, brother'

'Für mich weine nicht, okay'= 'Don't cry for me, okay'

'Ich komme, um dich zu sehen. Nur dort auf mich warten…Mattie'= 'I'm coming to see you. Just wait for me there…Mattie'

'Ich liebe dich, Mattie'= 'I love you, Mattie'

'Vati'= 'Papa'


End file.
